Charle d'Extalia
by MrAyeSir
Summary: Charle d'Extalia is a princess. But not a girly fashony princess. No, she is a fierce warrior, slaying foe after foe. Until she meets a certain guy... Rated M for Lemony stuff! M/F
1. Love in Battle

**Hello my loyal (and new) readers! I've been pondering around and couldn't get this idea out of my head. Don't worry, I'm still working on 'Happy x Charle - A Love Story'. I just have an... inspiration gap. Anyway, have fun reading!**

In this fanfic, everyone is an exceed, so Earthland is also an exceed kingdom. They age like humans, (so they become of age when they're about 17-19) and there's no magic in this world, so they can't fly.

As always:  
_Thoughts  
_Speech  
**Author's notes**

Charle d'Extalia was a girl born in times of war. And not just any girl, but the princess of Extalia. She didn't behave like a princess though. Charle loved her kingdom above everything, and she was willing to fight for it. She wasn't interested in dresses or tomcats. Instead, she trained in the arts of war. Her swordfighting skills were among the best in all of Extalia, and her hate for the enemy - the Earthlanders - burnt like a bonfire.

When the armies of the two kingdoms fought in a huge battle, she fought in the front lines. She survived the deadly first clash. She was the most glorious soldier in the army, killing enemy after enemy, without mercy. Oh, but she did not know what was waiting for her. Nobody could've imagined what would stop her bloodlust, her rage and her patriotic hate for the enemy.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, a young soldier clenched his hands around his weapon. He was a young farmboy, forced to fight far away from home. He did not have any fighting skills, nor experience, nor even the will to hurt anybody. His name was Happy, and he stood there inbetween the other soldiers with his knees shaking.

He saw the enemy coming closer through the vizor of his helmet, mowing through the army of his own people. Then he realized something. _We're all going to die..._ A tear escaped his eye and he just stood there, unable to move because of his overwhelming fear.

All of a sudden, a sword came flying towards him. The hilt hit his helmet and everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a blade pointing at his neck. "Get up!" a harsh voice commanded. It belonged to a white exceed in leather battlegear. She had a pink ribbon around her tail and her eyes... Oh, her eyes! Happy could've lost himself in those astonishing brown eyes! It was then when he realized that he had fallen in love.

"Get up I said!" Charle barked. Happy slowly got on his feet. He was shaking. She threw a sword before his feet. "Take it and fight me, from exceed to exceed. I will slay you in a glorious duel!" He took the sword and slowly pointed it at her. The blade was wobbling because his hands couldn't stop shaking. "I-I can't fight you!" he exclaimed. "Why not?" she answered. "Have you never fought with a sword before?" She laught and spit on the corpse of one of Happy's fellow soldiers.

"Well, that too. But I actually meant that I don't want to fight you!" "Coward! You choose death before an encounter?" "N-no! It's not because I am afraid! It's because you're so beautiful!" "Many men have told me that, and they all ended up dead. So, ready or not. Prepare to die!"

Happy had already accepted his fate. But if he was going to die here, he might as well look death directly in the eye. He removed the vizor from his face and looked into Charle's eyes. Those sparkling eyes full of spirit!

Charle had her sword above her head, ready to strike, when she looked into the blue tomcat's eyes. She stopped. _Wh-why did I stop? I-I'm confused. What is this feeling? I...I..._ "I'm falling in love..." she whispered. Surprised of her own words, she gasped, holding her hand before her mouth. "I-I didn't mean... I... you..." And then she collapsed. Happy was quick enough to catch her when she fell. There she was, lying in his arms. The girl of his dreams. _She's even cuter when she's asleep..._ He decided to look for a safe place for both of them. The battle was raging on the other side of the hill he was standing on, so he distanced himself from it as far as he could.

He traveled far into the woods until he reached a cottage. Inside, he let himself fall on a chair with an exhausted sigh.

When Charle woke up, she was lying in a bed. A warming fire was crackling close to her, and she smelled roasted fish. She also noticed that her leather armor was missing and that she was wearing a nightgown instead. "Wh-where am I?" she thought loudly. "You were unconscious for a few hours, so I brought you somewhere safe." a voice said.

It belonged to the blue exceed from the battlefield. He was wearing an open white shirt and red pants. She sat up on the edge of the bed. "B-but you're... I mean... Why did you save me? I wanted to kill you!" "I couldn't just leave you there. It was dangerous, you could've got hurt." "But this is WAR! People are supposed to die in a war!" "That's why I hate this war. People die. Hearts are broken. Families are being ripped apart. Homes are burnt to the ground." "Why did you decide to fight then?" "I didn't. They forced me."

"Huh?" "The kingdom forced me to fight for them. I didn't decide on my own. I never wanted to be in a war." "But what about the honor and glory? The excitement? The feeling of being alive when you face your enemy? Why don't you want to fight?" "Because... because that's not me. If it were for me to decide, I'd say that everyone should just get along."

His words touched her. She remembered why she had entered the fight. Her mother was a strict patriot, and her father had always wanted a son, so she had done everything in her might not to disappoint them. But either way, she could never return after fleeing from battle.

After some time she asked "What about your parents? Won't they be disappointed if they hear that you ran from a battle?" Happy sighed. "No, they won't. Or rather, they wouldn't. My... My parents died when I was only six years old."

Charle stared at him, shocked. She didn't know what to say, and tears started to run down her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't want to... I'm just so confused!" She began to cry. Happy sat down next to her and put his arms around her. Charle hugged him back and they sat there for a while. Charle cried her eyes out on Happy's shoulder, and Happy rubbed her back caringly.

When Charle calmed down a bit, she looked up into Happy's eyes. She had a strong feeling of warmth and comfort, and before she knew it her lips were already locked with his.

**Lemon alert!**

When she pulled out of their kiss, Charle buried her face in his chest fur. "Thank you for saving me. It's your full right to know me. My name is Charle." "I'm Happy." "I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling whenever I look into your eyes. It's almost as if.." "..we've fallen in love." he finished. Charle kissed him again, this time more intimately. She felt a strange sensation coming from between her legs. Nobody had ever explained her the concept of heat or sex precisely, so she didn't even know what was going on. Neither did Happy.

Their tongues started twirling around each other, and so did their tails. Charle stroke Happy's chest, who also had some kind of weird craving, which was increased by the arousing smell coming from the pretty white exceed. He decided to find out where it was coming from, and touched her loins, where a damp spot had appeared. Charle moaned into their kiss and pressed herself against him. "P-please, do that again. It felt so good." Happy kept his hand under her nightgown and massaged the wet spot on her panties.

She moaned loudly. "I-I think this is what my parents call 'sex'. They say that boys and girls touch eachother between the legs and that it feels nice." Her hand wandered down to the bulge on Happy's pants, and he started to moan too. She removed his shirt and snuggled against his chest.

Happy, almost hypnotised by the pheromones, began to undress Charle until she was only wearing her panties. He instinctively began to lick her nipples, which made her squeal. Then she opened his pants and pulled them and his underwear off his legs. His stiff erection was pointing at her face, and it was giving off a mesmerizing smell.

Instinct-driven, her hand closed around Happy's member, and started stroking it, which made him moan loudly. _He seems to like it._ She chuckled. _I wonder how it tastes..._ She put his cock in her mouth and started sucking it slowly. "O-oh my god! It feels so good!"

She pulled her panties down with one hand and started fingering herself. Then it struck her. _It's almost like... a key and a lock. What if..._ She stopped. "Wh-why did you..." "I want to try something." She got on the bed again and lay down on her back. "I-I want you to... to put it inside me." "You mean inside that slit thing?" "Yeah. Maybe it's made for that."

He shrugged, got on top of her and pointed the tip of his dick at her entrance. He slowly started to enter her pussy, and they both gasped. "This feels great" he exclaimed. When he was about halfway inside her, he felt some kind of resistance. He tried to go further by force, and her hymen ripped. "Aah!" "Wh-what's the matter? Did I hurt you?" "It's nothing. G-go on, continue."

Happy pushed himself further into her depths, and Charle's pain soon made place for engulfing pleasure. When his cock was entirely inside her, Happy didn' know what to do next. "Wh-what do I do now?" "M-maybe you should pull it out and push it in again." Happy did as told. The feeling was amazing, and soon instinct took over. He slowly started humping her, and their moans filled the room.

"H-Happy, p-please go faster..." He increased in speed, and soon he thrust in and out of her at full throttle. He felt a strange feeling, but he didn't even have time to think about it as Charle screamed out as she had her very first orgasm. Her walls clenched around his member and that sent him over the edge. His pulsing meat shot streams of seed into her womb. A sudden wave of lethargy overcame them and they both fell asleep on top of each other.

There are rumors of a couple living in the forest. Every day they wander between the trees with their two children. Nobody knows their names, but one thing is sure: they have found true happiness.


	2. Ideas 'n' stuff

**Hello guys 'n' gals!**

**As you may have noticed this story... well... simply put, it sucks.**

**So I'm probably going to rewrite it. As you may already know I'm always open for ideas, so please review if you have any.**

**I want to make this a romantic story with loads of fluff and a lemon at the end. Maybe two if you want.**

**But due to my inspiration gaps and my inexperience with weddings I need some help. (The wedding is for HappyXCharle - A love story.)**

**So if you want to help and have some nice ideas or requests, or maybe some constructive criticism, send me a PM!**

**MrAyeSir out.**


End file.
